Peleas
by taratf
Summary: Hay peleas que lastiman y separan. Hay peleas que se disfrutan, se disfrutan y... se disfrutan. One Shot FABERRY.


_**Dándome una vuelta por acá después de un tiempo. Historia corta para pasar el rato, ya saben, para distraer un poco la mente. Algún día publicaré algo más extenso, en fin, ando algo resfriada así que cualquier cosa culpo a la fiebre, a pesar de ello espero que esto sea de su agrado.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**PELEAS**

La primera vez que la vi éramos unas adolescentes. Yo me acababa de mudar y ella había vivido en aquel pueblo toda su vida.

Su radiante sonrisa.

Su adorable sweter con el estampado de un reno.

Esa falda de cuadros.

Fueron las primeras cosas que vi, en ese estricto orden, mi primer día en la secundaria McKinley. Ella, una hermosa morena de ojos color chocolate con tanto talento y confianza que a veces resultaba irritante. Yo, una rubia idiota que se dedicaba a mirarla en los pasillos sin tener el valor de decir un simple _'hola'._

Su risa.

Su voz.

Sus suspiros cuando algo la llenaba de ilusión.

Esos se volvieron mis sonidos favoritos los cuatro años que compartí pasillos, clases y ensayos con ella. Agradecí a todo ser divino conocido, y por conocer, cuando nos asignaron como compañeras de trabajo en la clase de historia en la segunda mitad del primer año. Me uní al coro en el segundo año, solo para tenerla cerca, solo para ver más seguido su sonrisa. Volví a agradecer al cielo, a los planetas e incluso a los cometas cuando, en el tercer año, ella se unió al club de lectura al que yo asistía.

Un abrazo.

Dos tímidas miradas.

Una caricia que no pude evitar dejar en su mejilla.

Un pequeño beso que dejó en mis labios.

No fue necesario nada más aquella tarde mientras ensayábamos un dúo junto al piano en el auditorio. Ese día supe que jamás lograría sacarla de mi mente. Ella salió corriendo dejándome clavada al suelo y con una estúpida sonrisa adornando mi cara. _'__Rachel' _ susurré tocando mis labios cuando logré salir del trance. Me senté frente al piano y pensé _'¿ahora que?'. _Sonreí. La quería. Se lo haría saber.

Una "pequeña" intrusión en el patio trasero de su casa.

Los nervios que me invadían y una latina cuyo sarcasmo no ayudaba mucho.

Una canción que entoné bajo la ventana de su habitación mientras mi amiga tocaba la guitarra.

Su expresión de sorpresa y su sonrisa.

Una pregunta y un _'sí'_ como respuesta.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, salió a mi encuentro y yo la alcé ligeramente en un abrazo. Santana diciendo _'ya suéltala, Fabray'_, yo respondiendo _'piérdete, López' _mientras seguía mirando embobada a cierta morena que aún permanecía en mis brazos_. _Sus padres que nos miraban desde el balcón cuando ella me besó y luego yo pidiendo perdón, perdón por besar a su hija sin su permiso y por entrar a su casa en un claro acto de invasión. Y así, ella se convertía en mi novia a mediados de nuestro último año de instituto.

Tomar su mano y caminar por los pasillos era un sueño hecho realidad. Perderme en su mirada por horas y horas sin importar nada más. Acariciar sus labios, probarlos, oh dios, sus labios, sus perfectos y hermosos labios definitivamente se volvieron una nueva y maravillosa adicción. Y hacer tonterías solo para verla sonreír, escucharla reír.

Nuestro tercer mesversario o como sea que se le quiera llamar.

Una mágica noche cenando a la luz de las velas.

Un baile lento en la terraza de una casa en la que solo estábamos ella y yo.

La luna y las estrellas haciéndonos compañía.

Y aquella noche vivimos nuestra primera vez en mi habitación, la calidez de sus besos marcando mi cuerpo, mis manos disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Miradas que decían todo lo que las palabras no podían. Suspiros, susurros, gemidos. Mi voz gritando su nombre y mi nombre en un grito de su voz. Aquella noche por vez primera toqué las estrellas, aquellas que nos habían contemplado durante la cena. Toqué las estrellas amando una de ellas, amando a mi estrella.

Una carta para ella.

Una carta para mí.

El final de nuestro último año de instituto.

Se anunciaba una distancia que no queríamos entre nosotras, pero, era una distancia que debíamos afrontar por sus sueños, por los míos.

Una estación de tren.

Una computadora.

Un teléfono.

Se volvieron indispensables en mi vida solo por la opción que me daban de abrazarla, verla, oírla, saber de ella. Largas video conferencias los fines de semana, mensajes al celular deseando un buen día, llamadas nocturnas a diario solo para decir '_buenas noches',_ mi sonrisa cuando me visitaba en New Haven, su sonrisa cuando me veía bajar del tren. Abrazos cargados de emoción en cada reencuentro y abrazos que deseaba fueran eternos cuando se trataba de una nueva despedida.

NYADA.

Yale.

Dos graduaciones.

El tiempo pasó y logramos sobrevivir a él, sobrevivimos a la distancia, sobrevivimos a esas teorías que decían que nos separaríamos. Dos años pasaron después de la graduación y nosotras seguíamos juntas a pesar de que su trabajo la obligaba a quedarse en Nueva York y, a mí, a pasar cortos y largos periodos en Los Ángeles.

Un mal día, no, un pésimo día.

_'Múdate a Nueva York conmigo'_, exigió ella. '_No es el momento', _respondí yo.

Un mal entendido. Su orgullo y el mío.

Cosas que se dijeron y debieron callarse porque no era lo que sentíamos, al menos yo no.

Cosas que se callaron y debieron decirse, porque eran las que gritaba mi corazón.

Se formó una distancia abismal entre nosotras, miradas apagadas, suplicantes. El estúpido orgullo y su voz diciendo _'me voy'_. El estúpido orgullo y mi voz respondiendo _'adiós'. _Ella volvía a su departamento en Nueva York y yo me quedaba en el mío en Los Ángeles. Una distancia abismal que más allá de física era emocional. Una última mirada me regaló, una última mirada y un _adiós _que rompió mi corazón.

Un adiós que nunca quise pronunciar

Un adiós que nunca quise escuchar.

Lágrimas y remordimientos.

Esto comienza a matarme lentamente. Comienzo a morir internamente. Amé a Rachel desde el primer instante y la extraño cada segundo que no puedo pasar junto a ella, aun así no fui capaz de explicar mis palabras, mis razones. No fui capaz de frenar aquella discusión. No fui capaz de decir _'no te vayas, amor'. _Pude correr tras ella y no lo hice, preferí esperar que fuese ella quien volviera.

Treinta días y solo hemos intercambiado dos o tres palabras a la distancia. Treinta días sin sus caricias. Treinta días sin escuchar su risa. La necesito, no soy capaz de visualizar un futuro sin ella, no quiero un futuro sin ella. Treinta días han pasado y no quiero que pase uno más sin estar a su lado. La extraño. La necesito.

_'Treinta días, Quinn. Treinta días te tardaste para reaccionar', _dice mi mente sin cesar mientras hago una maleta.

Cogí un avión.

Seis horas después tomé un taxi, caminé mientras la lluvia me empapaba.

Toqué su puerta hasta el cansancio, esperé horas y nada pasó.

Dejé una nota. Ella tiene que saber que estuve aquí.

_Siento lo que dije, fui idiota y orgullosa, lo sé. Hoy no estás pero te volveré a buscar, lo volveré a intentar. Te extraño. Te amo, princesa._

_Q._

Volví al aeropuerto, me cambié las ropas mojadas y cogí otro avión.

Otras seis horas de vuelo. Volví a casa.

Estoy segura de que estoy resfriándome y que no se quitará en varios días.

Abro la puerta, dejo el equipaje en el suelo dispuesta a ir directo a mi recamara y dejarme caer con la esperanza de que el dolor de cabeza desaparezca.

Una hoja de papel doblada yace en el suelo.

La levanto, la abro, la leo.

_Lo siento mucho, soy imposible y caprichosa, lo sé. No te encontré en casa pero volveré, no me rendiré. Te extraño, mi vida. Te amo._

_R._

Mis ojos se abren tanto como pueden.

Una sonrisa boba aparece.

El dolor de cabeza, el malestar físico y emocional, todo desaparece.

Cojo mi celular y presiono el botón de llamada rápida, el número 1, ella siempre ha sido la primera, la única.

Escucho el timbre del teléfono de mi casa mientras oigo los tonos al otro lado de la línea del celular.

Veo el identificador de llamadas y su nombre aparece.

Contesto el teléfono y ella me contesta el celular.

_'Te amo',_ decimos al mismo tiempo.

Ella ríe, yo también.

Puede parecer tonto pero no colgamos ni el teléfono ni el móvil.

Hablamos y hablamos casi por una hora usando ambas líneas. Hablamos hasta que un estornudo se escapa de mí.

Ella pregunta y yo respondo.

Solo tres palabras más, _'tomaré otro avión', _luego cuelga.

Mi sonrisa no podría ser más grande. Nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de estar enferma.

Siete horas y la fiebre ya está presente, pero, eso deja de importar cuando oigo que llaman a la puerta.

Abro y el cuerpo de una hermosa chica impacta conmigo.

Me hundo en sus brazos y ella me acaricia, me besa. Yo le correspondo.

Toma mi mano y me arrastra hasta la habitación. Me ordena descansar y así lo hago.

Ella se recuesta a mi lado y me abraza. Podría morir así y sería feliz.

Me despierto luego de unas horas y ella no está conmigo.

El miedo a que todo haya sido un sueño me invade y salgo corriendo de la habitación.

_¡Rachel!_ grito cuando llego al salón.

Unos brazos envuelven mi cintura por la espalda y unas manos se posan en mi vientre mientras un mentón se apoya en mi hombro.

'_Aquí estoy',_ susurra en mi oído.

Me giro y ella ríe. Yo la cuestiono levantando una ceja y ella vuelve a reír, toma mi mano y me lleva a la habitación nuevamente.

'_Recuéstate, te traeré la sopa que acabo de preparar', d_ice sonriendo.

Ella sale y yo me dispongo a volver a la cama, pero, veo mi reflejo en el espejo del tocador.

Ahora todo tiene sentido. El cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre y el pijama que llevo puesto, parezco un payaso.

Ella regresa y me encuentra aún de pie frente al espejo. Me mira con seriedad. Esa mirada suya sigue congelándome aunque la reciba a través del reflejo de un espejo.

Me giro, la miro, hago un puchero.

Ella gira los ojos, deja sobre una silla la bandeja que traía y se acerca a mí.

Pasa sus manos por mi cabello arreglándolo un poco, me mira, la miro.

Pongo mis manos en su cintura, apoyo mi frente en la suya. Ella acaricia mi rostro, yo cierro los ojos.

Suspiro, ella me besa. Enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a desaparecer. La acerco todo lo que puedo a mi cuerpo.

Ella se abraza a mi cuello y yo siento mis piernas temblar.

Me besa con más intensidad y yo solicito entrada a su boca, ella me lo concede.

Una nueva pelea, pero esta sí me gusta.

Sus manos acariciando mi nuca y enredándose en mi rubia cabellera. Mis manos acariciando su espalda. Nuestros labios sincronizados. Nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas. Sus suspiros. Mis gemidos. Mi lengua batallando con la suya, enredándose, acariciándose, amándose.

Una maravillosa disputa por el control del beso. Amo esta clase de peleas.

Nos quedamos sin oxígeno y nos separamos. Le sonrío y ella me da un besito en la nariz.

_'A la cama, Fabray',_ me ordena y yo obedezco.

Me cobija con una manta y luego me acerca la bandeja con el plato de sopa caliente.

La miro dudosa, la cocina nunca fue su fuerte. Me mira. Levanta una ceja.

Me tomo la sopa. Hasta la última la gota.

Me da una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

Me duermo con cierto temor.

Despierto.

Ella está conmigo, ella no se ha ido.

Me sonríe y me rodea con sus brazos, me siento segura.

'_Cuando acabe este rodaje me mudaré a Nueva York'_ susurro mientras el sueño me vuelve a vencer.

'_Lo hablaremos cuando ya no tengas fiebre, bebé', _susurra ella también.

Me vuelvo a dormir esta vez sin temor porque Rachel, mi Rachel, mi gran amor, ella está aquí y no pienso volver a dejarla ir.

* * *

**Gracias a quien se haya tomado el trabajo de leer.**


End file.
